


Richard's Welcoming Committee of One

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [6]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neighbours AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard tries to welcome his new neighbour, Anne Neville in the most pleasing way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard's Welcoming Committee of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/gifts).



“Hi, I am Richard! Do you need a hand?” Richard asked as he saw his new neighbour, Anne Neville coming out from the lift.

“I can do it on my own.” Anne said, “But thanks!”

“You are the new girl in here, aren’t you?” Richard asked.

“Yes. Easy to guess when I am carrying the last of my boxes.” Anne sighed as she placed the box in the floor.

“I am right next to you.” Richard said, “14 B.”

“It seems that I have the best view of the city.”

“I have the view of the cars and the bad side of town.” Richard joked, “I applied for your apartment, but apparently you had more cash in hand.”

“Are you jealous?” Anne asked.

“Very jealous.” Richard admitted as Anne opened the door, “Maybe I could cook you something. In your apartment. You know as a welcome dinner?”

“Sorry, but I don’t invite strangers into my home.”

“Well you can come to 14B, and see the bad side of town while I cook you.”

“I don’t go to strangers houses. They can murder you, chop you up in really tiny pieces and serve you in a stew.”

“You are creepy.” Richard said.

“You are creepier.” Anne snapped back.

Richard laughed at her, “You see a lot of TV don’t you?”

“I am writer. I write crime novels.”

“I love crime novels.”

“Sure you do.” Anne said rolling her eyes.

“I am serious. I would like to show you the complex.” Richard said entering her apartment, only to be stopped by Anne.

“I’ve already seen it. I got the tour.” Anne said.

“It is not the same.” Richard said, “I know the tiny little places in this place.”

“I am flattered.” Anne said, “But you are not coming in here.”

“I was just trying to be a good neighbour.” Richard said.

“Thanks. But I am good. I am pretty sure you were on your way to work?” Anne said, pointing out his suit and his satchel.

“I am in 14B. If you ever need something.”

“I’ll just knock on the wall and I will let you know.

Two days passed and Anne was setting up her pretty apartment.She had set her furniture, and she had just finished the bookshelf. She was also a history fan. She loved crimes in history.

After settling her books, Anne started to drill into the wall. Hanging the paintings that she had bought. She was liking her new apartment. It was looking nice. At least until she hit the nail with the hammer a little too hard.

A whole in the wall. Perfect. Just what she needed. She could fit her hand into it. She looked into the whole and could see her neighbour's place. She was looking into 14B.

The place was dark, and blue. A lot of silver and modern things.

“Having fun there?” Richard asked her, coming from nowhere, 

“I am so sorry. I will pay for the repairs.” Anne said.

“How about, I fix it.”

“Perfect!”

“But you cook me dinner. In your place.”

“You are cocky!” Anne said.

“You are pretty. I like pretty creepy cheeks who are crime novelists.”

“I am not a crime novelist.” Anne said, still looking through the whole in the wall.

“I know. I saw your history books.”

“I’ll buy the stuff. If you report it will take weeks to get it fixed, and they will charge you a lot. I will only do it for a dinner, and some good wine.”

“Are you hitting on me? Through a whole in the wall?”

“In our wall!” Richard corrected her, “And yes, I am hitting on you. I have been a lot of times, but the stress of moving in did not let you notice me.”

“Oh I did notice you.” Anne said.

“Did you?” He asked.

“Just fix it, and I will not cook. I will choose the wine but I do not cook!”

* * *

 

Richard flew to the nearest construction store, and asked what did he needed to fix a wall, and how he should do it. He really did had no idea. He was a graphic designer. He had never touched a hammer in his life.

Knocking on Anne’s door, Richard smiled at himself. He was proud of himself. He was actually going to do some house work, but not on his house.

“There!” Richard said, “It’s done. Now I cannot spy on you.”

“You mean stalk?” Anne asked.

“I prefer using the word spy. It has a more acceptable meaning.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Why is your kitchen empty?” Richard asked.

“I don’t cook.” Anne said, “I order take-outs.”

“Take-outs?”

“Yes.”

Richard walked towards her and sat next to her. He reached for his phone and gave it to her.

“Order pizza.”

“Pizza?” Anne asked, “I don’t eat pizzas on a date.”

“So this is a date?” Richard asked amused, “I thought I was just being friendly to my hot neighbour.”

“You said it yourself, I am the hot neighbour.”

“You say that I am cocky, but you are really cocky too.”

“I am ordering Pasta.” Anne said as she extended her hand.

“What?”

“You are paying. I need your credit card number.”

“You put the order in, and I will put my information.”

“Why?” Anne asked, leaning over him, “You do not trust me?”

Richard laughed before taking a deep breath, “Last time– my last girlfriend who turned out to be a nut case, she used my credit card, after we broke up. She still even uses my _Netflix_ account.”

“Silly boy!” Anne said, “The first thing you do after a breakup is change your password and ask for a new card with new numbers.”

When the food came, Richard noticed that Anne’s apartment was missing a dining table. She explained that she had ordered a dining table, but that ti was to be made in a factory using real wood. Richard pushed his food away, and placed it on the floor. Richard leaned towards her, and pressed his lips against to her, while his hands traveled down the her hips. Anne at first was caught in surprise for it. She had never kissed someone so easily. She had never let anyone kiss her so easily.

“What?” Richard asked her when she pushed him away.

“I don’t go all the way on the first day.”

Richard sighed, and laughed.

“Do you kiss, on the first day?” Richard asked.

“Only if I know him.” Anne said.

“You know my name, don’t you?” Richard asked.

“Yes.” Anne said, not really understanding.

“I am your neighbour, aren’t I?”

“Where are you going with this.”

“We are not strangers. Now kiss me!”

 

 


End file.
